The proposal
by Rainbowflower333
Summary: Chris and AJ are a couple since 2 years now and the blonde is about to make him forever his. How will Jericho propose to the love of his life? And will AJ say 'yes?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys!  
**

 **This story is another wish from my dear friend plebs, making me wish that Y2AJ would be still together ...  
Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Jericho had thought about the perfect way to propose to the love of his life for weeks now. Plan after plan he had ripped into shreds, because they either had been too lame or too trashy. He wanted it to be something special. Something that showed AJ Styles … _his_ AJ Styles how much he enjoyed being together with him the last two years and what a happy man it would make Chris, when he knew he could spend the rest of his life by AJ's side.  
Jericho sighed loudly, catching the younger man's attention.  
"What's wrong babe?" Chris felt a pair of gentle hands, cupping his face, "You seem to be so restless, lately." The blonde was lying on their bed with his eyes closed, feeling the mattress bend slightly, when AJ slowly sat down next to him.  
"What's bothering you Chris?" The younger man came closer until Jericho could feel AJ's hot breath against his lips. "You know you can tell me?" The brown haired man breathed, leaning in to a sweet his.  
"It's nothing." The blonde smiled and pulled AJ closer to deepen their kiss.  
"Chris!" The younger man squealed in surprised, when his boyfriend grabbed him around his waist, quickly rolling on top of him on the bed.  
"You smell so good babe." Jericho murmured against his neck, starting to cover the younger man's bare skin with hot kisses. "You are mine." Chris breathed, before his lips found AJ's again, melting into a passionate kiss.  
 _And soon everybody will know that you are my man._

xxx

Finally the day had come and while AJ unsuspectedly went to work like every day, Chris spent the whole afternoon with arranging everything.

 _I'll be out at 5 o'clock *kiss*_ Jericho read on his cell phone display and couldn't help but smile. AJ didn't even have a clue what was waiting for him after work.  
 _Good, I can't wait to welcome you back home. The bed feels so cold without you._ The blonde replied quickly and grinned, knowing that AJ wouldn't find him at home.  
 _Awww, I miss you, too, babe. But don't worry there's only an hour left._ Jericho's smile became brighter, reading AJ's reply. And the younger man was right. There was only one hour left, before it all started. Chris nervously licked over his dry lips, realizing he soon would be looking into his fiancé eyes.  
 _I love you AJ._ Jericho wrote quickly, before he checked his pocket twice to make sure the little blue box was still there. His hands slightly started to become sweaty when he realized that he really was about to do this now. He, Chris Jericho would propose to his boyfriend, the love of his life _today_. With a deep breath Chris tried to shake the tension of off his body, before he quickly left their apartment.

xxx

"I'm home!", AJ shouted happily, putting his keys down on the small table next to the door, "Babe?" The younger man asked, taking of his shoes, but he still didn't get a responds. "Chris?" AJ frowned.  
"No way …" he mumbled, making his way into their bedroom, "You're still in bed?!" The brown haired man chuckled and jumped on the bed with a big grin.

"What the-", AJ pulled the blanket aside and discovered a mountain made of pillows. "What's that?" Confused his look fell on the little piece of paper, which was lying on top of the pillows.  
 _You think you got me? Not today babe. *kiss*_ AJ read.  
"What is going on here?" The brown haired man laughed, remembering the last time he had jumped on his sleeping boyfriend, almost giving him a heart attack.  
 _P.S. Take a look into the closet.  
_ AJ shook his head, still smiling. What was that all about?

"Are you in the closet or what?" The younger man giggled, getting up quickly.  
"Chris." He said to the closed closet, "Is this supposed to be hide and seek? What are you, five?" AJ was still shaking his head, amused by the crazyness of his boyfriend. Expecting Chris to jump at him, the minute AJ would open the door, so the younger man carefully took a look into the closet. But all he could see were clothes and when AJ had opened it fully, he was greeted by his worn out 'Linkin Park' shirt, which was hung up right in front of him together with another note.  
"Seriously?", The brown haired man chuckled, letting the soft material slip through his fingers. He couldn't even remember when he had worn this shirt the last time. Where did Chris find this shirt anyway?  
A smile came upon his lips, when a memory popped up in AJ's mind, giving him the feeling that it just had happened yesterday.

Flashback:

AJ just had bought a cup of his favorite type of coffee at Starbucks, when somebody bumped right into him.  
"Arggh! Damn it! That's hot!", AJ shouted out loud through clenched teeth, while the coffee kept on seeping through his shirt, burning his skin.  
"Shit! I'm so sorry man." The blonde in front of him apologized, "Are you okay?"  
AJ almost dropped his coffee, when his eyes met with the other man's deep blue ones.  
"I-I …" The brown haired man stuttered, feeling his heart beating faster.  
"Here." The man offered him a tissue, to clean himself.

"T-Thanks." AJ managed to say, when he finally had found his voice again, starting to slowly dry himself.  
"Nice shirt." The blonde grinned and AJ noticed that they were wearing the exact same 'Linkin Park' shirt, just that his now had a huge spot of coffee right in the middle of it.  
"Sorry again. I really didn't see you there. How can I make this up to you?" He reached out for AJ's hand and the younger man froze.  
"You can give me that." The blonde smiled, slowly taking the soaked tissue out of AJ's hand. The brown haired man could feel a wave of heart floating through his body, when their fingers touched briefly.

"Ähm are you still with me?" A touch of nervousness was lying in the blonde's voice and AJ quickly looked down on the floor, realizing that he had starred at this stranger the whole time.  
"Do you have a name?" The other man asked, the smile back on his face, seeing AJ blush.  
"A-AJ …" He managed to say, feeling the other man's gaze on him.  
"That's a nice name. I'm Chris. Nice to meet you.", Chris grinned and AJ finally looked up again, when they shook hands.  
"You know what AJ?" The blonde's smile became brighter and the way how AJ's name left his softly lips, AJ wished he could taste them, "I'm gonna buy you a new coffee."

They ended up talking inside the coffee shop for another hour and in the end Chris insisted on switching shirts with AJ.

Flashback end

* * *

 **I know it's been a while since I uploaed something ... school's kind a got me in its headlock right now ... But there will probably be a new chapter on "Those baby blue eyes" tomorrow :)  
Hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of this one (There will be more soon)**

 **I see you in the reviews *heart***


	2. Chapter 2

AJ shook his head and laughed, looking down on the shirt in his hands, which actually was Jericho's. He would never forget the looks on the customer's faces around them when Chris took off his shirt. And since AJ's shirt was full of coffee, Chris just decided to walk away shirtless, taking it with him.  
A slight shiver went through AJ's body, remembering Jericho's whispered words near his ear, before the blond had left. _You got my number right at your neck.  
_ Lost in thoughts he stroked over the little sign, showing the size of the shirt. When he looked really closely AJ could still read the numbers on it, which Chris must have written on it at that day. And AJ realized that after this whole time he still didn't know how the hell Chris did it, without him noticing.

Yes, that's how he and Chris met for the first time. AJ sighed happily, when he put the memory aside and came back to the presents.  
 _Put me on and go to the front door._ The brown haired man read loudly, before he slipped into the shirt and walked towards the door with a smile.  
"Will I finally find my super adorable boyfriend behind this door?" AJ asked loudly and opened the door quickly.

"Again?", His look fell on the red rose in front of his feet, laying on top of a third note and the younger man grinned brightly. "What a beautiful rose …" He murmured, starting to really enjoy this game. Where would this end?  
 _Meet me at Starbucks  
x Chris  
_AJ smiled brightly, putting the note into his pocket. He knew exactly where to go next.

xxx

It was their favorite coffee shop and AJ couldn't help but think back at the many happy hours he already had spent together with Chris in here, when he slowly went through the door.

"Hello Sir. How can I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked friendly, pulling AJ out of his thoughts.  
"Ehm, actually I'm waiting for-",The brown haired man started, but she didn't let him finish.  
"Oh, you must be AJ." Her smile became a bit brighter, giving him a cup of coffee. "Here that's for you."  
Confused AJ took the coffee, noticing in surprise that it was his favorite. The younger man opened his mouth to say something, but then he recognized Jericho's hand writing right next to the letters **AJ** , and he just thanked the nice woman, before leaving the shop again.

 _Oh, did I write Starbucks? Silly me!  
I meant meet me_ _ **under**_ _**the stars.**_ _*kiss*_  
 _Enjoy your coffee. I'll see you there babe.  
xxx Chris_

AJ almost had laughed out loud, standing in front of the coffee shop.  
"What a crazy man …"

xxx

The field Chris meant wasn't far from the Starbucks and while AJ started walking he thought about the first time he and Chris had watched the stars together on that small hill. It had been their first real date …

Flashback:

"Are you cold?" Chris had noticed AJ's slight shivering right next to him. "Here take my jacket." Without waiting for the other man's answer the blonde threw his leather jacket over AJ's shoulders.  
"Thank you." The younger man said, giving Chris a pleased smile.  
"Come here." Jericho whispered, gently pulling the other man closer.  
It was a starlit night in summer and Chris had invited AJ to one of his secret places - a small hill covered with green and soft grass – a little offside from the loud and glaring city. It was just perfect for a little pick-nick out in the nature right beneath the glowing stars.  
"Look! A shooting star!" Jericho pointed at the sky and the younger man smiled happily.  
"Make a wish." AJ whispered into the blonde's ear, casually covering Jericho's hand with his own. Chris opened his mouth to say something, but AJ quickly put his finger on the blonde's lips, shutting him up.  
"Naha." The brown haired man smiled, "It won't come true if you speak it out loud."  
Chris felt his heart beating faster, when he realized how close they actually were.

"It's beautiful here." AJ whispered breathless, impressed by the brightness of the thousand stars above him, but mostly because of Jericho's glowing deep blue eyes, who seemed to take his breath away every time they met with his bright blue ones.  
AJ cuddled himself even closer to Chris, putting his head onto the blonde's shoulder.  
"I'm so glad you like it." The blonde confessed quietly, "Honestly … You're the first one I … invited here."  
"And I'm really happy you did." AJ breathed and suddenly their lips were only inches away.  
"Chris …" His words were almost inaudible, while AJ's hot breath hit Jericho's lips softly, causing shivers to crawl up the blonde's spin. , "… will you make my wish come true?" The younger man breathed, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck, "… kiss me."  
AJ closed his eyes, when he felt the blonde's soft lips covering his and they melted into a sweet kiss.

"Isn't it funny that we had the same wish?" Chris whispered, meeting the younger man's growing eyes.  
"Is that so?" The brown haired man chuckled, "Then I still have to make something up to you.", And with this said AJ leaned into another kiss.  
Chris moaned, feeling the younger man's tongue, begging for entrance. He slightly opened his mouth, causing AJ to groan quietly when their tongues finally met in Jericho's mouth.  
AJ knew that even if he wanted nothing more than this passionate kiss to last forever, they soon had to part, especially because the lack of oxygen already made the younger man feel dizzy. Or was this just Jericho's enchanting smell?

Finally Chris pulled away, giving them both time to catch their breaths. His deep blue eyes were locked with AJ's bright blues, while they were sitting happily and tightly entangled in the grass, making the shining stars and everything around them ineffectual.

Flashback end

* * *

 **Hey guys!  
That was chapter two. Hope you liked it. Thanks for your nice support *hug*  
I see you in the reviews.** ***heart*  
**


	3. Chapter 3

xxx

AJ took a sip of his coffee, noticing it was as delicious as usual. Starbucks was just the best.  
It already dawned, but the younger man didn't care, he could drink this coffee at any time of the day. Without knowing why, the warm feeling with a touch of cinnamon on his tongue, made him feel happy every time. Somehow the flavor, reminded him of Jericho's soft lips and once again AJ wished he finally would find his boyfriend, so he could wrap his arms around him and kiss the blonde passionately.

"Chris!" AJ's steps became faster, when the small hill came in sight. Jericho was sitting on a blanket in the grass, a pick-nick basket, lying next to him.  
"Babe!" Chris jumped up, smiling brightly, when he saw AJ coming closer and the younger man noticed that the blonde was wearing _his_ 'Linkin Park' shirt - of course the spot of coffee wasn't on it for any longer, since it had disappeared completely after an hour in the washing machine. -  
"What is this all about?" The brown haired man laughed, "First the rose, then the coffee and now this shirt …" But instead of getting an answer Chris just pulled him closer, covering AJ's lips softly with his. It was a wild but brief kiss, taking the younger man's breath away. Jericho's hands were wrapped around the other man tightly and AJ could feel the blonde's hands shaking slightly.  
"Babe, what's wrong?"

Chris took a deep breath. Was his nervousness really that obvious? AJ just knew him too well.  
The younger man's free hand- since AJ was still holding the coffee in his right - lay on Jericho's cheek, stroking it in concern.  
"AJ …" Chris started, taking the younger man's hand from his cheek and held it tightly, while he went down on one knee.  
AJ gasped, slowly realizing what was about to happen. He opened his mouth to say something, but not a single word left his lips so he quickly closed it again, letting Chris talk. When Jericho hadn't been so nervous he would have laughed about the other man's face expression, remind him of a fish - a cute and excited fish-. But the box in his pocket felt like it was about to burn a hole into his pants, so Chris quickly continued with what he had started.  
"… You're eyes … these shining light blue eyes of you … they captured me since day one." The blonde swallowed. A thousand times he already had been captured by this blue and Chris would do anything for another thousand … no a million times.  
"Babe, I know you for more than two years now … and right from the beginning I knew I wanted to be with you … and only you … forever …" Chris heard his boyfriend's breath caught, when his hand slipped into his pocket.  
"AJ Styles." Tear sparkled in the younger man's eyes and Jericho pulled the little blue boy out, his eyes still locked with his boyfriend's shining eyes. "Will you marry me?"  
For a moment it became completely silent, when both man held their breaths.

After what felt like an eternity for Chris, AJ nodded slightly, while tears of joy started running over his cheeks.  
"Yes." The younger man finally managed to say, causing all of Jericho's tension to disappear at once. More tears ran over AJ's face, when his now fiancé, put the golden ring onto the younger man's ring finger, smiling brightly.  
"Oh my God I can't believe it …" The brown haired man whispered, covering his mouth with his left hand. "It's … so beautiful … ", AJ sobbed quietly looking down on the ring on his hand.

"Woaw, watch your coffee babe." Chris grinned, quickly taking the cup of coffee out of his right hand, before his fiancé could spill something. "We don't want you to ruin this shirt as well, do we?" The blonde laughed, pulling AJ closer.  
"That would be your fault for the second time then, you stupid idiot." The younger man giggled, hitting Jericho's shoulder.  
"Ouch!" Chris pouted, making the other man laugh even more. But actually the blonde was just hiding his amusement about AJ's choice of words and the younger man could see it in his eyes.  
"Oh shut up Y2Jackass and kiss –", But he couldn't even finish before Chris pressed his lips onto AJ's pulling him into a long and passionate kiss.  
"You just made me the happiest man on earth AJ. Do you know that?" Chris whispered breathless against the younger man's soft lips.  
"No, you made _me_ the happiest man in the whole _universe_.", AJ breathed happily, "I love you."

* * *

 **Hey guys :)  
Here goes the third and finaly chapter. Hope you enjoyed it :D  
Thank you so much for your reviews *heart* They feel so go ;)  
**

 **See you in the reviews :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy!  
I know I said chapter three was the final one, but since there is this sweet plebs, wanting a sequel of "The proposal" ... here comes another chapter. (Which now is the last one :))**

* * *

A tickle went through Jericho's whole body hearing those three sweet words from AJ and he wanted to tell the brown haired man how much more he loved him. But the younger man didn't let him, surprisingly jumping at Chris, while he wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist, almost knocking his fiancé over.  
„Uhhnnnmm …", Chris gasped, when AJ's hot lips captured his wildly and the stunned blonde stumbled backwards onto the pick-nick blanket, letting the coffee drop into the grass. A moan left Jericho's mouth, feeling AJ's wet tongue slip inside.  
"Babe …", Chris moaned into the hot kiss, while his hand slipped under the younger man's shirt. AJ's sticky tongue circling around Jericho's took the blonde's breath away, making him feel dizzy.  
"Woaw!" AJ giggled happily, when Chris dropped to his knees into the pick-nick blanket, preventing them from falling over. The younger man's arms were wrapped tightly around his fiancé's neck, when Jericho leant forward, gently laying AJ down onto the blanket.  
"You're so amazing …" Chris breathed breathless and buried his fingers in the other man's brown hair, sucking AJ's lower lip hungrily.  
"Oh God … Chris …" The younger man plants, feeling Jericho's wet tongue stroking over his captured lip. Feeling AJ lounging beneath his hot body, the blonde carefully bit down onto his fiancé's bottom lip, causing the browned haired man to gasp loudly.  
"You like that, huh …" Chris murmured tempting and his hot tongue slid into AJ's mouth, swallowing his fiancé's begging groans with a grin.  
"Oh God …" AJ moaned, pressing his hips tighter against the blonde's, feeling Jericho's erection against his. He threw his head back, when Chris started covering the younger man's neck with hot kisses.  
"You're mine …" Jericho breathed with a smile, retracing the younger man's jaw line with his relentless tongue.  
"Chris …" AJ gasped, running his hands through his fiancé's hair and down under his shirt. Jericho groaned, feeling the other man's hands touching his bare skin, before the younger man started pulling his shirt up. Chris let it slip over his head, quickly putting his attention back onto his fiancé's delicious lips.  
"You smell so good babe …" The blonde whispered, licking the rest of coffee out of the corners of AJ's mouth.  
"Mhhhmn …", he groaned, " … cinnamon … where could this have been come from …" A bright grin came upon Jericho's lips, hearing AJ giggling quietly beneath him, before Chris pulled him into another passionate kiss. The brown haired man's arms were wrapped around his fiancé's waist, pressing Chris tighter against the most intimate part of his body, while the younger man's hands slowly slipping into Jericho's pants.  
"Nahah." Chris grinned and pulled AJ's hands from his ass, pinning them to the blanket right above their heads. An unpleasant groan left the younger man's throat, struggling to free his hands.  
"First the main dish, then the desert …" The blonde whispered temping into his fiancé's ear, causing a shiver to run down AJ's spin.  
"I brought some sandwiches, because you're always complaining how hungry you are after work." Chris gave the other man a sweet kiss, before he sat up and took two sandwiches out of a basket, which AJ hadn't noticed until now.

"M' God … s' good …" AJ mumbled, while he swallowed up the whole sandwich in less than a minute, realizing how hungry he actually was. Chris laughed, knowing how much AJ loved peanut butter and jelly.  
"Hey!" He shouted when the brown haired man took a big bite of Jericho's sandwich, his glowing eyes locked with the blonde's deep blue ones, "That's mine." Chris quickly pulled the sandwich out of AJ's mouth with a grin.  
"Damn it." Jericho cursed loudly. He had squeezed the sandwich a bit too hard, causing jelly to run over his right hand.  
For a second he had taken his eyes of the younger man, giving his fiancé enough time to try it once more.  
"No." Chris said and raised his sandwich quickly out of AJ's reach, but that wasn't what the younger man had been aiming for.  
"Mmmmhh …" AJ had started licking over the other man's sticky right hand, tasting the sweet jelly on his tongue.  
"AJ …" Chris laughed, " … are you really _that_ hungry …?" But all the blond got was a tempting smirk, before AJ took Jericho's index finger into his mouth. Slowly he began to suck on it and the other man's laughter was replaced by a pleased moan. A victorious grin came upon AJ's face, locking eyes with his fiancé, while he was continuing his slow little torture. Soon the younger man had two fingers in his mouth, circling around them with his wet tongue. Chris bite down on his bottom lip, knowing exactly what AJ was doing there, while he got more and more swallowed up by the younger man's glowing light blue eyes.  
"You do look really hungry." Jericho managed to say, putting his sandwich aside. "In that case, I got something for you." Chris whispered tempting, closing the space between them in a blink.  
"Close your eyes." The blonde murmured into the other man's ear and his fiancé obeyed instantly. He was so close, AJ even could feel Jericho's hot breath against his skin.  
"Open up." The blonde's gentle fingers brushed over his fiancé's soft lips, causing the brown haired man to part them quickly.

AJ filched at the sudden cold touch in his mouth - especially because he had expected Jericho's hot tongue to enter - and Chris chuckled at his fiancé's face expression.  
"Hmmm …" AJ relaxed, recognizing the sweet taste of the brown chocolate on his tongue and he took a bite of it. His mouth was greeted by a fruity juice and the younger man realized that it was actually a strawberry covered with chocolate.  
Suddenly he could feel Jericho's wet tongue licking over his cheek and AJ giggled, opening his eyes.  
"There's still some jelly around your mouth." Chris breathed retracing the younger man's lips with his hot tongue, before the blonde pressed his lips onto AJ's. Warm and sweet the chocolate melted in their mouths and Jericho's tongue slipped inside once again, tasting the fruity strawberry as well.  
"Uhnnn …" AJ moaned, burying his fingers in his fiancé's blonde hair.

"Time for desert.", Chris murmured finally breaking the kiss to catch his breath.  
"Ahhh, what are you doing?" AJ squeaked in surprise, when the blonde wrapped his arms around the other man picking him up into his arms quickly.  
"Our bed is much more comfortable than this." Jericho grinned nodding at the blanket, while he started to carry his fiancé down the hill.  
"Put me down." The brown haired man giggled, burying his face inside the blonde's chest, when tears of joy sparkled in AJ's eyes. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm gonna carry you over the doorstep." Chris grinned.  
"All the way to our house?", AJ laughed, wrapping his arms around the blonde's "And furthermore that comes _after_ the wedding, idiot."  
"I don't care." Jericho smirked, locking eyes with his fiancé, "You are already _my man._ The one and only." AJ smiled brightly, brushing gently over the blonde's chest.  
"Babe? Why are you actually always shirtless after our meetings?" The brown haired man asked, holding back another giggle. Chris laughed loudly, remembering their first meeting in the coffee shop.  
"Oh shut up." The blonde shouted playfully at his soon-to-be-husband, before he captured his lips into a deep passionate kiss, "I love you."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading *heart*  
I see you in the reviews ;)  
**


End file.
